User talk:10X Kamehameha
Dr. Slump Can we get rid of dr. slump only characters because this is the dragon ball wiki? Meshack (talk) 20:44, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Slump characters that are never seen or referred to shouldn't be on this wiki. Mark them for deletion if we have some of those. 23:12, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::also, what about the dr. slump template? that's irrelevant to dragon ball as well Meshack (talk) 03:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::10x a race that appears in Dr. Slump has two members that appear in Dragon Ball when General Blue and Goku are at Penguin Village, and Meshack has tagged it for deletion so what should be down about that. The Slump template is a good question. You should make a topic about it on the manual of style talk page. Anything tagged for deletion will be reviewed by an admin. 06:37, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Two pages Please look at Nightmarish Transformation and Devilish Transformation. Nikon and I seem to agree that Nightmarish needs to be either deleted or have a name change (i prefer deleted). On Devilish Transformation we agreed on naming it Monster Form Meshack (talk) 19:57, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't have a strong opinion in your discussion, feel free to come to a consensus with those posting. I or another admin can enact anything that you all agree to but can't perform yourself. 22:28, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Chat Mod nomination Hey 10X, I'd like to nominate Meshack for Chat Mod-ship(whatever), he's a good user, he's attentive, and he actively wants to make the chat a better place. Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint. (talk) 23:36, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Got it, thanks for the recommendation. 01:04, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Chat Needs Moderation I can't stand the lawlessness of chat, this user has an avatar of boobs, which is disturbing! There was mild Swearing & mention of sexual organs, & I just can't take this anymore. If chat being full today becomes a normal thing this will be a problem. I'm in chat fairly often, and am possibly the most qualified user if promotion is necessary. Although if there are mods you can send here that would be great. WaterKirby1994 (talk) 04:29, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :yeah, mod is needed Meshack (talk) 12:45, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Jesus, what the hell happened when I went to bed!? Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint. (talk) 14:45, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :nothing happened really. It was a pg chat. No one needs to be banned Meshack (talk) 15:59, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry to hear there was some chaos, I'll stop by today. 01:09, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ayy Hey dude, it's been a while! I had some questions to ask you (preferably through email), but I forgot your adress. Can you remind me? Thanks. -- :I replied on your talk page. 05:37, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I sent a reply yesterday if you haven't seen it yet. -- • Final Chidori • Talk • 17:41, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Opinion on talk Hey. Whenever you get a chance could you check out the talk page on Galactic Frieza Army? Thanks :p :Sure thing. 05:38, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Edit warring since when was the Kid Buu Saga in Dragon Ball Z retitled the Peaceful World Saga? this only occured in Dragon Ball Z Kai. this saga is simply apart of the kid buu saga in Dragon Ball Z. that's adding false infromation Nikon23 01:10, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :It was never renamed. This is after the fight with Buu Meshack (talk) 01:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::if it was never renamed, then stop adding false info like it was renamed! you just basically admitted it was never renamed Nikon23 01:15, January 29, 2016 (UTC) The user Nikon23 is refusing to stop vandalizing a page. Peaceful World Saga Meshack (talk) 01:09, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :the user Meshack is refusing to stop adding false infomation. this saga is not apart of Dragon Ball Z and it only mentioned in Dragon ball Z Kai. if this is a actual saga in Dragon ball Z, then show me the source. and how is it vandalization when i'm clearly pointing out that this saga doesn't exist in dbz and your'e adding false infro like this was the name of the saga in Dragon Ball Z Nikon23 01:13, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::http://www.funimation.com/shows/dragon-ball-z/home where's the name changed located for Dragon Ball Z? Nikon23 01:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :The "new" saga is taken from 1 game, and only includes one episode. It does not include the Kid Buu Saga. 16:49, January 30, 2016 (UTC) another insult more name calling from Meshack on user:Goku20's page against me. this is now the second time this has occur below is what he said about me on Goku20's page "That nikon guy is ignorant and acts like a child you can't put sense into a fool Meshack (talk) 03:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC)" :Thank you for letting me know. 16:51, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Film characters What is the category used? I know it's for characters who are only in the films but some have appeared in some manga Meshack (talk) 21:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :From the category page, "This is a list of characters who only appeared in any of the films." If there are entries that don't belong, they can be removed. 16:57, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Edit War User:JanikOokami is edit warring on Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ I have told him to use the article talk page I am not the only one that has undone his edit. :You are getting much better at resolving edit wars : ) You've done everything right so far in this case, so the next step is starting the discussion yourself, and then leaving a message on the user's talk page if he ignores it. Only after these steps should an admin be forced to intervene. 16:59, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok. Fake Pages Chikuajisai is making fake pages unrelated to the wiki. If you would adress this, it would be great. Thanks! Creeperman129 (talk) 03:35, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Creeperman129 this user named Chikuajisai keeps creating fake pages and one of them had profanity in it Nikon23 07:42, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :I placed the deletion template on on his pages and left a message, so hopefully he'll stop now. Seems like it was a simple mistake on his part. 17:50, January 31, 2016 (UTC) it wasn't a simple mistake he or she was constantly making fake pages --Nikon23 04:32, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, but he probably thought this was a fanon wiki or something. Most of the pages were just pictures, so he probably didn't understand how to upload a picture correctly. Anyways, I think he stopped now so it doesn't matter. -- 22:33, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Neffyarious took care of it. 01:24, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Inconsistencies On the GT section of List of inconsistencies you undid a revision of mine and said "We have never listed animation errors here. This article is for plot inconsistencies". But the other sections do have animation errors noted as inconsistencies, like in the DBZ section noting Krillin's outfit changing at one point on Namek when it should not have.--Neffyarious (talk) 05:43, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yah that's true. I undo edits to that page whenever people add animation errors, which is a lot, but we do have some on there now. We should certainly remove them from where they are now, but after that we have some options. We can either not list the animation errors on the site at all, or we can make a separate article that we link at the top of the inconsistencies page. I like the latter option, as I'm generally in favor of us keeping good info rather than losing it. As is, many episode pages list animation errors for that episode. They really aught to be separate either way, since some fans like to decide what is canon based on inconsistencies, and one minimum wage artist coloring a panel of Vegeta's armor incorrectly is hardly a true plot inconsistency. 01:56, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Edit War I have done everything you said and Bargeta is still edit warring on Bulma's page he has ignored everything. :Thanks, I'll take a look. 03:50, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Spam Pages Hey, 10X. In case you haven't seen them, a user is making quite a few spam pages. I'm pretty sure he's trolling, but at this point, who knows? I've left a message on his talk page, but I have a feeling this problem is gonna need the special admin touch to fix. -- 14:25, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, looks like all he ever did was vandalize the site. I blocked him. 04:12, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Content I get back and my information for Battle of Gods and Resurrection F is expunged. I know the MoS states that add the information together but this is different. The movies and Dragon Ball Super are drastically different from each other. They get around the story but the events transpire differently. For example, in the Battle of Gods arc, Beerus is awake days before Bulma's birthday but in the movie, Beerus wakes up on Bulma's birthday. Bulma's bingo party does not happen in the anime but only in the movie. Mai and Trunks's relationship is non-existent in Super, the reference to Tarble, the mention of the original Super Saiyan God. OM... The fight between Goku and Beerus is sooooo different on both Earth and Kaio's planet. 1. Goku does not fight Beerus in SS1 or SS2 in the movie, the fight is much shorter, showing the actual true power of Beerus, Gregory is not there, Kaio is not worried about some damn house. On Earth, Goku and Beerus fight in different locations, Goku actually goes to his base after the God power runs out, Goku and Beerus fight in space for awhile in the movie, Beerus actually mentions Whis being stronger than him and there're more universes. In the Resurrection F arc, Tagoma is alive during the invasion on Earth. In Resurrection F, Tagoma died four months before and was not Frieza's training partner. Why would you add something that doesn't correlate with each other and can't be in the same story line. Tagoma switches bodies with Ginyu and Tagoma is now a frog and Ginyu dies. I'm pretty sure Ginyu is still alive (not referring to Super but the manga). All of that never happened in the movie. The fight between Goku and Freeza is drastically different too. In the movie, Goku was beating Freeza and he could not do anything until he transformed. The fight is even shorter in the anime. I also don't think you grasp that it's not Dragon Ball Super. If Toei wanted to, they would not have made the movies and would have just made Super. Toriyama made the actual script for the movies but Toei is dealing with Dragon Ball Super. Adding references to Battle of Gods and Resurrection F is not smart and could lead to confusion. I'm pretty sure no one looks at the references but only the people who actually care but not a lot of people care. I wouldn't look at the references if I was not doing this. It's not that big of a deal to just have a Battle of Gods and Resurrection F section. The information was already done and I wrote so much for those sections and you just go and erase them. Okay, something like: In the manga of Dragon Ball Super, Tights is at Omori's island when Bulma calls but in the anime, Tights is at a beach. In the Namek arc in the manga, Frieza kills Cargo but in the anime, Dodoria does. If it was something like that, I would have been okay with it but it's not. Meshack (talk) 02:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for the note. There are a few differences between the movies and the anime, and the movies and the manga, and of course the anime and manga (you don't seem to care about that last one for some reason). However, as with near every other topic on the site that had both a manga and an anime version, they should be combined per the Manual of Style. Having 3 sections for every event in all of DB, DBZ, GT, and Super that had some differences between manga, anime, movie, OVA, video game versions etc. would simply not make sense. It is quicker to write the events once (and let's bare in mind that 95% of what happens is identical in all 3 versions of Super), and point out the parts that differ between releases, than to make 3 copies of redundant information. It makes for a shorter article that is faster to read and contains all of the same info. Suggesting we make the articles LONGER with the SAME info like you have continuously proposed for weeks have no benefit to anyone. :Suggesting that the only reason the anime and manga were produced was because Toei had a creative desire to tell a new story is not realistic. There are endless motives for retelling an existing story, not the least of which is to make money by producing new media with the cost savings of not paying Toriyama to write new material for the first long stretch of the anime and manga. Adding reference tags is not confusing. Frankly, if your argument is that readers don't care about the source of the material, than your conclusion of shoving it down their throats by making a separate section for each source is backward. Writing in text statements like "In the manga of Dragon Ball Super, Tights is at Omori's island when Bulma calls but in the anime, Tights is at a beach" takes up too much space, and conflicts with the Manual of Style. We use the highest canon source, than make a side statement about the alternative: "When Bulam calls, Tights is at a beach (Omori's island in the manga)". Both options are infinitely better than writing two separate sections. 04:33, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :The information was already there and it gets deleted while I was gone. Okay, I going to mention another wiki and that's the Tokyo Ghoul wiki. I know this is not the Tokyo Ghoul wiki but it is similar to this. The Tokyo Ghoul manga is like the source material in this case. There's an anime for the Tokyo Ghoul manga and it's called, Tokyo Ghoul Root A. The anime has elements from the manga but it's different from the manga. Instead of combining the information, like you're suggesting, they have a section for Root A and they have the manga information. Why can't we do it like that. Battle of Gods and Resurrection F are different from Super but they have most of the same elements Meshack (talk) 04:51, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::We can't do it like that because it is a bulkier way of giving the same info. We list info from multiple sources in one place the same way that Naruto or Bleach wiki do. 04:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Even though I do not like this idea, how you you let the reader know what is from Battle of Gods, Super, etc. without using references. If you use references to distinguish what's from the movies and what's for Super, that's too many unnecessary references. Every other thing is different between the movies and anime. It's just too much to put in one heading. Plus, it's under the heading Dragon Ball Super and that's a problem . Can we have a community discussion about this and not you just follow the MoS? There're a lot o things that go against the MoS Meshack (talk) 16:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::References take up almost no space, and are extremely easy to read. Every wiki I have seen, as well as Wikipedia, use them. Copying 3 versions of the entire website instead of using references is a terrible idea with no advantage. I'm waiting for you to come up with a good reason for you wanting this so badly, and saying we should stop using references is the weakest reason yet. If anything on the site doesn't follow the Manual of Style, then it should be fixed. You can't point to examples of someone making a bad edit and use it as an excuse to make other other, unrelated bad edit. I am totally lost by your question about a community discussion, as you started the community discussion on the MoS talk page in November and it has been ongoing as recently as 5 days ago. 00:43, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :I wouldn't have known about the discussion because I was banned... lol. I can't explain why i want this so badly in the most effective way. I really can't say anything else but the movies are not Super. Toriyama did the movies and Toei is basing Super off of the movies. I said before that they have the same story, Beerus shows up fights Goku an Goku achieves Super Saiyan God. Freeza is revived, trains, becomes Golden Freeza, and Goku kills Freeza. They may be true but the things that lead to those points are not the same. Meshack (talk) 01:08, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::If you can't explain why you want a change that there are many good reasons not to do, I can't help. 00:39, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :obviously i did explain Meshack (talk) 00:43, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Majin Majin is not a race but it's classified on here as a race but it is not. If this was a race, that would make Vegeta a Majin but he's a Saiyan, not a Majin. A Majin is a being under the magic of Babidi or Bibidi. Therefore, this is not a race Meshack (talk) 02:32, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Online, both consider Majin, a race. Future Warrior has at the race selection has Majin, Frieza's Race, Saiyan, Namekian and Human.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::They only use Majin because there is no set name for Buu. Meshack (talk) 03:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson makes a good point. Meshack, I don't understand the last thing you said. 04:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I guess if you're going by video games, yes, but Majin is not a race. I was saying that video games classify Majin as a race because Buu's race doesn't have a set name. Buu is just evil turned into a pink monster by Bibidi Meshack (talk) 04:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Buu goes on to make more of himself in the video games, naming the new race "Majins". Buu picked the same name as Babidi's mind control technique. We don't have the authority to go and rename a race just because it's inconvenient to have two things that share a name. 05:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Kid Buu's "M" remained even after Babidi's death, and according to Budokai 2, Babidi's "M" and control is lost when he was killed by Buu, yet his "M" remained. Like went 10X said, Buu simply named his after Babidi's taken, and according to Saikyo Jump, Bibidi never created Buu; he only summoned him. See: Kid Buu Ref 7 if you need reassurance. Video Game wise Majin is the official name of Buu's race, but Anime/Manga wise that's not really touched base. When Demigra says "A Majin defying a Demon God" or something like, his tone of voice when saying Majin is similar to when someone says an Adjective rather than a Noun.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 05:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Time Reversal There're guys here who think that recording a death even though time was reversed before they died should be recorded. It should not because they didn't die. It's not like it when a planet dies and they get revived. It's not like that at all. They actually know they died, not when time gets reverse before they died. Meshack (talk) 02:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Time was reversed afterwards. ::Huh? The ones that were on Earth died. Whis reversed it before Freeza blew up Earth. I don't think we need to record it Meshack (talk) 03:42, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Time was reversed after the Earth blow up which means they all died besides the ones that where by Whis and Beerus. So Pan, Hercule, and the rest died the only that shouldn't have death recorded for them is Fat Buu. :Why do people keep bringing up the name Hercule? I don't know who that is. If Vegeta died, Mr. Satan died, Pan, etc. etc. Buu died too but time was reversed before they died. So them dying didn't happen Meshack (talk) 03:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Hercule is Mr. Satan, it's just a name used in some dubs. Anyway, this is a good discussion to have, so let's continue it on the Pan talk page where others can add input. 04:39, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I know, it's a joke. I don't like the name Hercule. It's for butt hurt people. 04:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't know what you're talking about, and you're about an inch away from having just insulted Goku20. 05:02, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :No, I'm not saying he's butt hurt. I'm just saying FUNimation shouldn't have changed the name but it was targeted for kids so... Meshack (talk) 05:04, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Is that a typo "I'm saying he's butt hurt" or are you just daring me to block you? 05:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :LOL. I forgot the not. I've been banned three times Meshack (talk) 05:09, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Got it. Yup, I'm disappointed too when the English versions don't stay true to the original releases. 05:15, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Meshack Edit Warring Again We've discussed on Pan's talk page (here: Temporal Do-Over, and recording undone deaths) that the deaths caused by Frieza's still canonically happened, and 5 people have stated that it should stay, and only 2 people oppose. So I say majority wins. Meshack is ignoring this, and edit warring... again. What's your take on it-- User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm discussing it. You wanted a discussion so I am... Meshack (talk) 03:02, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Let's all stop editing Pan's infobox while we discuss. The edit has been done and undone by many editors. 04:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super DISAMBIGUATION Why add Battle of Gods and Resurrection F to the Dragon Ball Super disambiguation page? Do you realize it doesn't say Dragon Ball Super? It may be source material but it's not Dragon Ball Super... Meshack (talk) 03:12, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh it's Dragon Ball Super source material but not Dragon Ball Super material? We've had this conversation so many times, in fact you already brought this up earlier on this very page and then left this message before I had a chance to respond to the last one. It's Super, they're all Super. Same events. 04:43, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Shin, Kakarrot I think before Supreme Kai actually reveals himself as the Supreme Kai, we should call him Shin instead of Supreme Kai. After that we could continue using Supreme Kai. Same for Goku Meshack (talk) 03:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Why would we call him Shin when we know his name is Supreme Kai? And why would we call Goku Shin? I assume you want to call Goku Shin since you said we should do the same for him. Maybe you meant Kakarot or something. 04:45, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I assume he meant to change Goku to Kakarot, and that'll never happen it'll confuse a lot people, and his birth name is not used in majority. The name used the most the series between characters will be used. Goku has been called Goku more times than he has been called Kakarot, same with East Supreme Kai, he's been called that more than Shin.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 04:51, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, you guys don't get it. It was just a cool idea I thought of Meshack (talk) 04:59, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Insult I was called an "condisending ass" by Saiyan God Elite. Insults are against the rules here so he should be warned... or banned which ever one. Meshack (talk) 19:36, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I agree that he was in the wrong when he called you that (certainly deserves a warning or ban if this is a repeated offense sort of thing), but I personally think you guys should solve your own problems maturely before resorting to an admin. Doing this will just cause grudges imo. -- 20:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I've been banned for insults so everyone else deserves the same treatment. Banning for insults is not exclusive to me. I almost got banned yesterday night for a typo Meshack (talk) 22:27, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for the report. Would you please provide a link to the incident? 00:46, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :link Meshack (talk) 00:59, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Got it. 00:47, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Help, Staff are trolling me Help. I submitted a joke rename request to Staff and they granted it just to troll me. I know, I know, I set a trap and promptly fell in, but there is seriously no way I could have known they would be that clever. I was expecting a letter or something that said "no" in five paragraphs. So could my username/talk page be renamed so I don't appear to be impersonating another user here? Staff certainly aren't going to show mercy, so this is the best fix I can think of. What do you think? 01:07, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :As a note, when you send in a request for an , there is a box that says "I have read the help page on renaming my account" and you have to check it, in order to have your account renamed. So by checking that, you agreed that you read the on the precautions of the request you sent in. You can try asking Staff to reverse it (and explain that your rename is an impersonation of someone else) but more than likely they won't grant it. Though I would at least try... all I know is, it's going to be hard to tell who is who on wiki activity. ::I don't think staff granted it to specifically troll you, they get a lot of requests and approve the ones that aren't offensive without second thought. I've always thought the staff's name change limit was a bit stupid. Hopefully they'll understand if you explain the situation to them. Have you tried the community wiki yet? -- 03:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Community won't be able to assist much as it's a Staff area. So using will be the way to go from here. More than likely Staff will say he's out of luck since he agreed to the terms in the request, but there might be a slight chance (no promises) if he explains how he's impersonating someone. Ohohohohohoho, they got me by the balls now; they're not going to give in so easily (not literally, mind you; that would be gay). Also, speaking of contacting them: that might work, but there's another problem there. When I created this account I used a 10 minute email because, holy crap, I don't know these people, so I didn't use a legit email. And if I contact them, they'll want to reply in an email. So without an email, contact won't work. This is quite an elaborate trap they got me in to. And they know it. 04:02, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Well you can change your email address in . So if you have any email address you have access to, that will work. Only way to contact them is by email. If you're wanting any chance of a possible name revert, you'll need to speak with Staff. ::Yes, changing your email should work. I have a feeling they'll understand your problem. Good luck. If that fails, you could always make a whole new account like I did. -- 04:56, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Yep, email staff, most of them are cool. It's highly unlikely that they noticed or cared that your name was similar to another users. Also, did you try just requesting another rename back to your original name? 00:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC) But nah man, the rename request just gives you a message saying "You have previously been renamed so you are not eligible for another one." Ah well, I don't want too much trouble, so I contacted them with a long message that hopefully explained everything and asked for another user name. So as to not appear like I'm trying to sneak out of this situation without fixing it, I'll respond with their decision when it comes. If they say no I could forward the email or something if you want when it comes as proof. Thanks everyone- 16:25, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ah yes! No need for anything now; Staff fixed it. The Staffstaff said "Couple things: one, I've made this change for you, even though we generally don't do second renames. But two and more importantly, please do not goof around with the rename tool." Not bad, I suppose. Thanks for understanding guys. 23:45, February 16, 2016 (UTC) XDDDD 23:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Very interesting. You lucked out then. Be sure and take their advice well as they did do you a huge favor :) :::Hahaha, oh man you're awful. Sandubadear do you have any problems with this? 00:49, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Blogging about channel is it okay if i make a blog about my youtube channel it has dbz content oh and btw i am king of video games 9 second account/ final hazeshot :Yes, it's fine. Go on ahead. — A (t • ) 20:18, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed. 00:49, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Video games where... is playable categories You said before we were going to delete these but it'll take a lot of work. what did you mean> could you do it now? Meshack (talk) 00:44, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :I probably won't delete something if it's not bothering anyone. If they get tagged and no one objects I'll delete them. :I'm mean, they're just unnecessary categories someone created. I'll wait Meshack (talk) 01:03, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't believe they are unnecessary because it would take to much time to go through and figure out what other games a certain character is playable in without the category for the video games that the character is playable in, but with it is easy. :that's why the character page has the games characters are in Meshack (talk) 20:35, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :I think the playable catergories should stay. Nikon23 21:44, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Trollin made a page that's pretty obvious trolling. It's a little odd seeing that he's been around for over a year and showed no previous signs of vandalism, but just thought I should point that out. I've marked his page with a deletion template as well, so if you could kindly delete the article, that would be kewl. Thanks. -- 00:42, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll take a look. 02:02, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Images Hi Mr. 10x, If it's okay with you, can you delete this picture (http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2016-02-21_at_12.50.01_pm.png) since user: Meshack added the same one but without the watermark. This way we can avoid having multiple pics/unnecessary duplicates in the wiki. Thank you. :) The Rush (talk) 06:20, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Done. 00:12, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi Mr. 10x I was wondering if you could give us your opinion on this discussion: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Trunks/Gallery Meshack and I have different opinions on how the Galleries should look. Mr. Meshack subjects combining the anime section with the films but for me, I think the films should have their own sections/galleries, while the "anime" section should follow the "main timeline" (DB, DBZ, DBS & DBGT). This way it looks more organized and less crammed together; is easy to add pics to their respective sections and we avoid the timeline problem. Also this way it will follow how a character's page looks like. Example: Biography = DB, DBZ, DBS & DBGT and then film appearance. The Rush (talk) 01:23, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, I'll check it out. 00:22, February 24, 2016 (UTC)